Não há mais como fugir
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Rô e Zee estão quase na reta final do seu caminho. Porém o robô não se encontrava feliz com isso,pois encontrar seu criador significava se separar da loira. Isso o deixava desconfortável e confuso. O que irá acontecer?


**Não há mais como fugir.**

**Nota da autora:**

**Eu não consegui assistir todos os episódios desse desenho,se um dia eu tiver paciência para ver ele todo (incluindo a segunda,que nunca tive conhecimento até pesquisar mais ) eu irei demorar muito pois vai depender de mim. Mas de qualquer forma eu queria muito fazer uma fanfic de Ro e Zee. A muito tempo alias. Eu adoro casais diferentes/estranhos. :P**

Em algum momento,já no caminho para o final...Zee e Rô deram um jeito de se hospedarem num Hotel.E certa hora ela saiu e o deixou sozinho,sentado na outra ponta da cama,assistindo televisão,via um filme romântico,porém seu pensamento estava meio longe.

Pensava sobre ser bastante humanizado e ainda assim foi a assim foi a sua aparceira quem lhe ensinou certos costumes e outras coisas sobre os seres humanos. E agora,tão perto de encontrar com seu criador,o que parecia ser bom significava o fim de tudo.Não que ele gostava de ser fugidito,mas detestava do fato de que era provável que iria ficar longe da loira. Mesmo não sabendo ao certo seu destino real.

Se sentia desconfortável em meio a nova realidade que tinha que enfrentar,uma vida sem a Rô. Naquele momento a dita cuja dos seus pensamentos regressou,tomou um susto ao vê-lo como um robô.Há alguns minutos ele havia voltado a sua forma original.

-Ai! Zee,o que está fazendo?!Por que está desta forma?!-depois do susto,ainda espantada ela caminha até a frente dele e movimenta os braços.

Quando ouviu a voz estridente e familiar dela,ele desligou a TV com o controle remoto,segundos antes dela ficasse na frente.

-Rô,que bom que voltou,quero falar com você.-ele levantou a cabeça,simplesmente ignorando a pergunta dela,queria ser mais direto e só pensava naquilo que queria dizer.

-Pêra!Não mude de assunto! – mostra as pasmas das mãos como um jeito de pare. - Me responda por que está assim? – parecia brava e estranhando tudo aquilo.

-Por que eu sou assim Rô.-disse de maneira simples.

-Hãn!?O que você estava assistindo? Fritou os miolos? Ou melhor dizendo,deu algum problema nos seus circuitos? – estranhou muito aquela resposta,além de surpresa.

-É o seguinte Rô,eu fiquei assim por que eu quero conversar com você,mas com você me vendo como eu sou,um robô.-levanta-se.

Ela levantou a cabeça,conforme ele também se ergueu,ficou muda por uns segundos e o olhou com muita surpresa.

-Estou vendo que o papo é sério.

-Sei que estou me arriscando ao ficar assim,mas quero saber,está preparada para o destino?

-Por que diz isso? Não é o que você quer? –ficou meio confusa e não entendendo bem.

-Bem...

-Eu estou preparada para tudo,você deveria saber. Eu até posso dizer que sinto que ajudar você foi a única boa ação que eu fiz durante toda a minha vida. – a primeira frase parece que havia sido preparada há algum tempo e ela diz com certo orgulho,tentando parecer forte. Mas as últimas falas a amoleceram de algum modo e começou a se sentir triste.

-Você não me parece bem.-ele percebeu a tristeza,pouco notável para qualquer outro humano,porém o robô a conhecia bastante.

-Vou ficar,assim que te ver feliz e com sensação de missão cumprida. –apesar de séria consegue com algum esforço esboçar um sorriso.

-Sim claro. Mas eu ficaria mais feliz se consegui-se saber o que você vai fazer.

-Eu não sei...-vira o rosto para o lado direito séria novamente. - Ah!Mas por que estamos falando disso?! – logo coloca a face para frente e fica brava com aquele assunto,era triste demais e ela não gostava,especialmente por que não queria pensar nisso.

-Calma! Não foi a minha intenção deixa-la brava assim! – diante de atitude explosiva dela,ele chegou a afastar a cabeça por alguns segundos,mas logo voltou para a posição inicial. Estava sereno demais para o gosto dela.

-Tá,então não fala mais disso.-coloca a mão direita na cabeça,tentando se acalmar e coloca a outra mão aberta para a frente,fazendo gesto de pare.

-Rô...se tivesse outro jeito.

-Mas não tem,vamos aceitar isso. – ela fica de costas para ele,tentando se recuperar depois de ter estourado de raiva.

-Eu...estou confuso,não sei mais se deveria continuar.

-O QUE?!Você enlouqueceu?!-vira-se rapidamente,volta a ficar surpresa e revoltada com aquela frase dele.

-Isso seria o fim de tudo Rô.-ainda pacifico.

-Pois você é um boboca!-fala quase aumentando a voz e aponta para ele.

Ele se espantou-se,mas continuou na mesma posição,tranquilo e flexível. Enquanto a observada ofegar de raiva. E quando estava quase recuperada a garota olhou fixamente para ele,ficaram paralisados,o homem de ferro mais já que não respirava. Somente a observava com detalhes.

Até que a moça resolveu avançar nele,envolvendo os braços no pescoço do mesmo e o beijando,tudo repentinamente. Só deu tempo de Zeta abraça-la. Tentou se equilibrar,pois o impulso foi forte,cambaleou por 3 vezes dos dois lados até cair na cama.

-Tudo bem?-foi a primeira a perguntar,parou o que fazia ao se assustar com o se aquele robô bem produzido,desenhado e desenvolvido fosse quebrar tão facilmente.

-Sim.E você?-de cabeça levantada e tranquilo.

-Estou sim. E acho que exagerei. – vira o rosto para ele.

-Não.

-Só que me sinto muito mais maluca que antes.

-Por que?

-Porque revelei que estou apaixonada por você,um robô. Isso seria cômico,se não fosse tão trágico.-estava bem séria,porém chegou a dar um sorriso, num milésimo de segundo, ao dizer cômico.

-A tragédia também é minha,eu amo você.

Rô corou e deitou a sua cabeça no peito dele.

-Zee,não vamos falar sobre esse momento e revelações para ninguém.-faz um movimento de ir e voltar com o dedo,encima do peito dele.

-Por que?

-Porque,embora algumas coisas tenham evoluído nesse mundo,amar uma máquina é mais que platônico,é estranho.

Zee emudeceu,olhou para o teto enquanto acariciava as costas dela. A loira também ficou em silêncio,por hora...

-...De qualquer forma,me considere parte da sua família.-diz ele alguns minutos depois.

A moça sorriu,mas permaneceu na mesma posição.

-E eu vou visita-la sempre que puder. Seja lá o que irá acontecer comigo e seja onde você estiver morando. Darei um jeito. –e a máquina continuou.

-Zee...- ela levanta o rosto e ia falar alguma coisa,provavelmente algo pessimista,mas ele a interrompeu.

-Por favor Rô,isso é tão importante para mim,quanto acabarmos com esses dias de fugitivos.

Séria,a rapariga não disse nada por enquanto,primeiro o olhou fixamente por alguns minutos. Porém,ele esperava uma fala dela...

-Vire um humano de novo.

-Rô,eu fiquei como robô por que eu gostaria que você não me visse ou lembrasse de mim como uma figura holográfica,uma ilusão. Pelo menos quando estamos aqui,sozinhos.

-Você é um robô,mas também é um humano.-aponta seu dedo indicador da mão direita para ele. –...mas o caso é eu quero me sentir menos maluca.

Então ele se transformou novamente naquela figura de rapaz que sempre usava. Ela sabia não era ele de verdade,mas queria ter o desenho de uns lábios para beijar-lo novamente.

Mais tarde quando saíram do Hotel,voltaram a si e sua rotina,por hora. Foram como se nada tivesse acontecido,mas se lembravam . Por isso enquanto saíram,se atreveram a dar as mãos,entrelaçando os dedos,lado a lado caminharam como um casal normal.

**FIM.**

****Feito em: 25 de março de 2015.**

****Comentários por favor!**


End file.
